Romantically Blinded
by Purple Chicken
Summary: **Chap 3+4 Uploaded!**A misunderstanding leads Hermione to be forced to room with her worst enemy. Hermione/Draco
1. She Blinded me with Science!

Hey everyone! Yes, I am a total witch (no pun intended) for not updating any of my other stories. But I just get bored of them, plus I never seem to have a storyline. Which I know is totally stupid, I should stick to one-chapter stories, but I don't want to. This is adapted form a Fic I wrote when I was sick with the flu, so If you accidentally see a "Jenna" anywhere, please mentally change it to Hermione. My computer is unreliable and so it often repeats mistakes that I have fixed, so I never know what to fix. (Fixing a mistake too many times make my poor computer wig out and shut down, needless to say it is not a great computer. But I'll be damned if it doesn't have fast Internet! ) Anyway, you know what? I might actually finish this story. I have a bit of a plot, its simply a matter of potter-izing it to fit. So if I get nice review, especially ones that give me help, like what to correct and so forth, I will force myself to write.

****

Fic-related info! Hermione is the chief character in the story; yes there will be some romance between her and either Fred or Draco. Draco would be easier to work into the story, but I do so like Fred. It takes place in seventh year; Hermione is Head Girl with her own room. Draco is Head Boy, and both Ron and Harry are on the Quiddich team. This is a Fic not having to do with OotP, so pretend you've never read the book. Just kidding there, but don't flame saying its not right.

The soft pitter-pattering of rain was the first sound that Hermione awoke to. Blinking and rubbing her eyes against her dim light in her darkened room, she squinted and groped around, feeling for her glasses. Picking them up and placing them on the bridge of her nose she sat up, stretched her arms and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She hopped in the cold, quickly throwing on her school shirt and vest. She dug around for her skirt and tie, freshly washed from the day before. After spotting them under a pile of books, she quickly rushed to put them on and grab her bookbag. Stuffed to the limit, she wondered how much more she would be able to carry it around before it burst like a balloon.

__

I hope that it's a while, I'm already late!

She hurried down the stairs, glancing down at her watch. She looked back up and saw-

"Malfoy!- Agh!" She ran straight into him as he came down from the opposite staircase. She fell down, landing unceremoniously on her back, while Malfoy himself was propelled into the banister. Her book bag went flying, hit a stair and started to roll down. Hermione gasped, the staircases hadn't shifted yet, and it was about to roll off the edge and down below. She reached for her wand, but found it had slipped out of her pocket during her fall.

"No! My bag!" She scrambled up to try to rescue it from falling, and just as she was about to make a dive towards the edge, she felt Malfoy grab her arm.

"Don't. Do you want to fall over too?" He asked her seriously. His steel-blue eyes bored into her softer hazel ones. He held up his other hand, showing her his wand. Slowly raising his hand, Hermione saw her bag float up and hover in mid-air. He released her arm and she walked over to it, about to grab it when he flicked his wand, and dumped it onto the ground. She glared and knelt down to pick it up. It had split at the seams a bit, but otherwise it was just fine. She stood up and held onto the banister as the staircase swung out to meet the hall. She walked off, thought better of it, and turned around to face Malfoy.

"Thank you.. . for grabbing my bag up there. I would have been late for my classes and I'm sure it would have all been broken if you hadn't-" He cut her off.

"I know. You're grateful, but stop wasting time now, or we'll _both_ be late." He gave her a cold stare, and she felt stupid for even thanking him.

__

As if he could be human enough to say you're welcome. At least he didn't call me Mudblood again. And he did _save the bag. Even if he acted like a git afterwards, _you're_ the one who owes him._

Trying to make up for the hostility she could feel, she tried to make small talk.

__

He is_, after-all, the Head-Boy, and, I _will_ have to work with him for things whether I want to or not.. . might as well try to be friendly. Then at least one of will be saying something._

"Did you finish the Transfiguration homework McGonagall gave us? The essay on the alchemists?" He gave her a steely glare as if daring her to talk again, but to her surprise, he answered. 

"The muggles who tried to find a way to turn things into gold? Yes, I finished two days ago. Simple really. Stupid wizard who let a muggle see him in the beginning though, he could have saved lots of time and work to cover it all up." She smiled at him, and she thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. 

"Yeah, I finished a while ago too. You _are_ right about the wizard, but think of all the things that were discovered as a result! So many compounds and elements and medicines! Humans as a race advanced so much during then, and so much was because of them fiddling with things!" She always was passionate about her ideas, she loved a good argument. She glanced over at Malfoy and thought he was sneering, but he turned her way and she saw he had a contemplative look on his face.

"Maybe, but for the wizarding world it was a very minor change, we already had medi-witches and wizards, we knew many of the elements and compounds already."

Suddenly he blinked, as if realizing whom he was talking to. He put on a sneer, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight wavering. But that didn't stop his next words from biting.

"But then, I guess to you're ancestors it would have been new.. . Mine were already a prominent family, with all the knowledge, while yours were just sniveling peasants." He sped up to get on front of her for when he walked into the great hall. 

Crestfallen, Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron, who instantly began telling her about his brothers Fred and George's, near escape from the muggle police. 

She pretended to listen, nodding her head and laughing at the appropriate times, but her mind was elsewhere. More than once she glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw a blond-haired boy sitting. He was in the middle of a loud conversation, which seemed to be about the stupidity of Hufflepuffs. As though he could feel her eyes, he slowly turned around and caught her eye. She changed her gaze, blushing, then she looked back to Malfoy. His eyes quickly flicked away, and she saw a faint pink colour rise over his face. 

She remembered his comment earlier, and allowed herself to listen to her two friends to avid getting angry.

__

Why does it matter so much anyway? It was too good to be true to think that he could go a day without making some remark about my family.

But it did matter, for a reason she couldn't decide on.

__

I suppose I'm just worried about having to deal with him for the rest of the year. . . if he acts like this, my life will be a nightmare!

Well?? Was it okay? I've actually got a bit of a plot!!! Maybe nothing great, but still. Better than not having a clue what you're doing, I suppose. Well, reviews would be great, I really need critiquing or praise. A nice little incentive to keep me writing. But even a flame will do. 


	2. Plotman, nananananana PLOT MAN! woo, got...

Yay! Chapter deux! Eek, now I've gone and reminded myself of my French teacher… aghh. Worst woman alive, I say. I wish school was back in, I miss Matt! Both of them! Anyway, I have a bad habit of going on forever and I know it, and I know when you read this it won't make any sense. I am going to upload both chapters of my story at the same time, but since I lost Internet privileges, I cannot get onto ff.net for a while. Stupid parents. Anyway, hope you like the next instalment, and I'm positively thrilled to have a plot. Yay me! Hmm… creep, by Radiohead is a neat-o song. Listen to it sometime, it's quite interesting. Oh yeah, and thanks for the nice critique, SugarCrazedFish. I'll try that for next chapter. I already had this ¾ of the way done when I read you're suggestion. .

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Hermione? Did you hear us?" Ron asked her questioningly. 

"Of course, you were talking about Fred and George, weren't you?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, but that was about fifteen minutes ago. You keep staring off at the Slytherin table. Harry just asked you if you if you though Hagrid's beard looked more purple today than normal, and you just nodded and said "uh-huh" What's so exciting anyway? Or at least more exciting than you're friends." Hermione turned bright red, shook her head and mumbled some reply, which seemed to satisfy her friends.

"We're gonna go over to the Ravenclaw table for a minute, so Harry can talk to Andele." Harry spluttered and protested to Ron. Andele was Cho Changs younger cousin, and after Cho left, a slightly heart-broken Harry had noticed her. Like a younger version of her cousin, Andele was practically the same in every way except age, as she was in sixth year and her cousin had graduated the year before. 

"What?! I said no! I don't even-- I don't think--I'm _not_ going over there! Ron, all her friends, and she's a year above me, I don't need her to think I'm a total loser!" Ron just grinned at Harry. He glanced at Hermione who nodded.

"The I guess we'll just have to bring her to you. Come on, Ron."

"Fine! Just-- don't come with me okay? I'm going, you don't need to force me with a knife to my back." He sighed exasperatedly and got up. He walked nonchalantly over to Andele's seat and started to talk. Or at least tried to. Hermione could see his face getting progressively redder as he got closer, and it looked like Andele was doing most of the talking. Of course, her friends giggling didn't help much either. He turned around and walked back with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I told you so, didn't I? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ron snorted and tried not to laugh as he talked. In the end he gave up, and Harry just looked at him confused.

"Bugger, you're face is red though! You look like you just jumped into an oven!" He chuckled to himself and Harry look mortified and glanced back at Andele. He turned to Hermione.

"Was it _that_ red? No wonder they were laughing." 

"Your face was red, though not as bad as Ron said. So anyway, what did you say?"

"It was great, except for the laughing bit, but anyway.. ." He started into a long retelling of what had happened in the brief two minutes he talked to her. Ron looked over at Hermione with a self-satisfied look on his face. They slowed down out of step and Harry continued on with babbling about Cho. 

"I think we'll be hearing about this for a while to come. Almost wish I hadn't set them up" He said jokingly.

"Well, now you know how I felt about Quiddich for so long, all you two would talk bout was Quiddich, Quiddich, Quiddich. I'm glad I learned more about it last year, or I doubt I would ever get a chance to talk!" With this being their last year, Harry and Ron were going crazy over winning the Cup. Hermione could now appreciate the finer points of the game, and though after getting over her fear of flying and actually getting quite good, she would never try out. She may have lost her fear, but flying in front of a huge crowd, hundreds of feet in the air, with heavy balls whizzing around to knock you off—well, it wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

"Maybe. But don't forget about S.P.E.W. You drove everyone crazy that year over house elves who _liked_ working." She stiffened, still a little terse over her failed battle for elf-rights.

"Well, I did get them wages though. I suppose even if they were small ones, it wasn't all that bad." Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled, Harry still was talking, and only now noticed that his friends weren't listening to him. He turned around indignantly. Ron cut him off before he had a chance to talk again.

"Just get to the point, Harry, what's happening?!" Harry grinned again, as wide as when he had just finished talking to Andele.

"We're going to practice Quiddich together, after school Umm, would you mind if I didn't practice with you? I want to-"

"No problem. But I can't believe all that was just about practising Quiddich! You'd think you proposed and she accepted, the way you were carrying on about it" They all laughed, turning the corner to get to their first class, Transfiguration. Hermione pulled out her homework from before, suddenly remembering Malfoy and their short conversation.

She plopped down between Ron and Neville, in her usual place. She often helped the other boy with his assignments, though he had finally grown up to be the wizard his grandmother expected him t be. He did well enough in almost all of his classes, except potions. Neville had never been able to shake his fear of Snape. He still forgot everything he knew when the dark potions teacher looked at him. 

Today he greeted her cheerfully, then turned around and began rummaging through his bag. Hermione glanced around the classroom. It was a double class with Slytherin. All of the Gryffindor's classes were shared with another house, a new school had been built in Sweden, and many students went there instead of the farther away Hogwarts. It was a small school, and no-where near as powerful as their own, but quite a few older students had left Hogwarts. 

Unfortunately, since less students meant more shared classes, Gryffindors had to share more classes with Slytherins, which led to bitter rivalries. Hermione had three classes with Malfoy: Potions, Defence, and Transfiguration; plus anything that required the Head Boy and Girl's attention. Hermione was not thrilled with that at all. Herbology was the only class with the Hufflepuffs, while she had Arithmancy and History of Magic with the Ravenclaws.

She turned to her friends, and they got caught up in a lively debate on who was going to win the House Cup. Hermione thought Ravenclaw, but Harry and Ron though Gryffindor should win. Hermione glanced up and saw Malfoy enter through the room, and unusually, unaccompanied. Crabbe and Goyle wee nowhere to be seen.

She caught his eye by accident, but surprisingly he didn't glare or look away but instead he shifted his heads toward Harry and Ron who were arguing now over what team would win the Quiddich tournament. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. Well, it looked like a smile, it was hard to tell. It would have en and evil sneer on anyone else, but on Malfoy it looked almost friendly. Almost. She wondered which it was, but she decided on sneer after looking at Harry and Ron. Both were gesturing wildly and talking very loudly. McGonagall entered the room, shooed Malfoy to his desk, and ordered everyone to be quiet.

Hermione turned in her seat and eagerly listened. She had heard they were going to be doing human transfiguration soon, and she hoped that was what McGonagall was planning on explaining. Sure enough, she was right.

"Class! Quiet, _please!" _She paused and waited for the remainder of conversations to stop before continuing. 

"Now, as you know, seventh year is you're last, and most difficult year. Last term, we covered most of the theory involved in humanoid transfiguration, as well as practising on animals. _Most_ of you-" Here she looked pointedly at Neville, 

"- Managed to transfigure your animals close to perfect, or in a few cases, exactly as planned." Hermione felt proud, she had been one of the few people to completely transfigure her animal.

"This project will be the most important assignment you do all year, and will count for a large part of your grade. I suggest that all of you should do some extra studying before you actually attempt to transfigure your partner." At the mention of partners, people began shooting glances across the room to their friends, silently working out who they would work with. McGonagall noticed, but went on with her talk.

"If you do not know what you are doing, not only could you get a bad mark, but you're partner may become stuck as a half broom and require medical assistance. And that would be most unhelpful to you're grade. Hermione glanced at Neville, who looked as though he was imagining living the rest of his life as a broom-man freak. Or worse, causing someone _else_ to. Hermione had to concentrate hard not to snigger, Neville was so hopeless sometimes even she had to laugh. Besides, always being understanding got a little boring.

__

I just hope I don't get stuck with a total incompetent… If I get partnered with Crabbe or Goyle, I swear, I will have a seizure…

Or at least pretend to. 

McGonagall instructed them to all get out their quills and they spent the rest of the class copying the notes that she conjured onto the board. Finally, after what seemed like and eternity, even to Hermione, who was devoted to learning, the bell rang and students filed out of the classroom.

She caught up to Harry and Ron who were talking animatedly about the projects.

"What are we going to do? He'll end up in the hospital wing for sure!" Hermione guessed the 'him' Ron was talking about was his soon-to-be partner, whoever they turned out to be. "

Just you watch, I'll be a laughingstock, plus I'll fail and have to live with causing some poor chap a horrible disfigurement. Or worse, I'll be put with someone like Neville and it'll happen to me!" Hermione sniffed.

"That's a horrible thing to say, Ron. You're not that much better than Neville yourself. And at least he tries! Besides, the changes wouldn't be permanent! McGonagall would never let us transfigure people if it were even _remotely_ possible for anyone to get hurt." He gave her a distinct know-it-all look, but none-the-less he seemed relieved. And a glance at Harry confirmed the same for him.

__

Honestly. You'd think they were complete idiots if you didn't know them. She rolled her ees skyward for just a second before looking back at her two friends. 

"So what class is next?" Harry asked. 

"Uhh, divination? No wait, that's after lunch, I think it's, ahh-"

"Herbology. You two are pathetic sometimes. Can't remember a timetable for one day." She snorted and laughed. Harry shrugged.

"We aren't as devoted to it as you. Unlike you, school takes up less than 90% of our brains." He smiled.

"Yeah, but that space in you're head is totally empty! Except for maybe Quiddich. I'm surprised that neither of you hasn't had a restraining order against you after how you followed that Whidbey keeper when he was visiting Hogsmeade. Pitiful, it was." Harry just blushed and nodded. 

Ron hadn't said anything for a while and Hermione saw he was fiddling with the bindings on his book. They had come loose and he was attacking it with several different kinds of repairing spells, none of which seemed to do the trick properly

"Here let me do it." Hermione reached for her wand in her pocket, then checked through her bag carefully. A look of panic crossed her face and she set her bag on the floor then dumped everything out and spread it around. She searched meticulously for her wand. This was _horrible, _if she had lost it-

"'Mione, what are you looking for?" She looked up at Harry and Ron.

"My wand! I can't, I can't find it anywhere!" A slight tremor caught in her voice.

"Well, just backtrack! It's probably in you're room or something. Where did you have it last?"

"Well, I had it in the morning, I don't know about at breakfast, I didn't need it. Same with transfiguration, it was all writing, I never needed it…"

"You might have dropped it in transfiguration, come on, we've got lots of time, as long as we don't spend too long on it." They quickly walked down the halls back to class and Hermione asked Professor McGonagall, then searched all around the classroom by herself. No use, it wasn't anywhere in the room, nor was it in the corridors or the great hall. Hermione looked around frantically. They were already late for classes.

"You guys go on, I don' want you to get detention because I lost my bloody wand." Slightly surprised at her cursing, they still refused to leave.

"Listen… just think. When's the last time you actually remember physically having it? Not just thinking you do… but you had it when you came out of the head Girl's room, and from there to breakfast. What did you do??" Suddenly she remembered… her wand had skittered away from her when she had hit-

"Malfoy!" 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Oooh… added to the chapter, and it's currently, 2:30 am… arghhh. Forget plot bunnies, these things are more like Elephants stomping around. You just can't ignore them. Especially when you've freaked up on sugar and coke. (The liquid, pop kind, I am not a drug addict, contrary to many people's beliefs. ) Well, hope that was a good enough cliffhanger. Well, actually its not, since most of you are capable of putting two and two together and know what's happening. 

If you were Harry or Ron it would be a cliffie, but you're not. Except for you psycho-obsessive people, and for fear of being killed in my sleep, I will just let you go on with you're insane fantasies, and not interrupt you. 

Well, g'nite everyone! Or I guess it's morning. Meh. I sleep at all hours. I don't discriminate (-_-) -(ZzZzZzZz)


	3. That little Git!

Well, howdy-do, everyone. I forgot a disclaimer, and though you probably don't believe me, I am JK Rowling reincarnated. Yes, a train hit her, it's a huge government conspiracy covering it up, and I am her spirit reborn. No, really. O I technically own everything, those harry-potter pajama's, quick, burn them, you're copy-right infringing!! And you, fanartists! Rip up those drawings! Or I'll send my evil lawyers after you… woo!! Beware…

Well now you know exactly how I feel about ridiculous disclaimers, here's my lovely next chapter. Read and Review, please! Or just review, if you don't feel like reading, I won't notice the difference! Well, here y'all go.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Harry and Ron stared at her intently. They were clueless to what she meant.

"What the hell does Malfoy have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"I was walking down the stairs, you know where the two Head's rooms meet and the two staircases turn into the bigger one? Well…" As she told them her story, omitting the conversation they had had, she saw anger flickering across their eyes.
Ron's face turned red, he narrowed his eyes and leaned over conspiratorially and said in a quiet voice seething with fury,
"So the git was the last one to be near it then. We'll get him for sure, he's always calling you Mudbl- well, you know, and he never stops dumping on my family. He's just been pushing at it, now he's really in deep shit though. Taking someone's wand is serious, you remember in fourth year with Harry's wand and that house-elf. Plus we know Malfoy's Dad is a death eater, the little prat could do anything, he'd probably love to blame it all on a muggle-born, the little-." His talking had picked up speed and was getting louder with every word; Hermione cut him off before he got to an all-out shout.
"Yeah, I know, he's a bloody asshole to us Ron, but I don't –_We_ don't- have any proof. And he _did_ help me, with minimal remarks about my family. So, he deserves a chance. For all I know, I could have just left it sitting on the steps and it's still there. No one besides Head's and prefects have access to them, so there's probably a good chance that it's still there! I should have looked before, it was stupid of me to just jump to Malfoy like that… 
Listen, you two go to class! You're already late enough, don't bother following me to the stairs, I'll be back in five minutes. Harry, just close your mouth, there's no reason for all three of us to go to the stairways, besides, if one of us doesn't turn up to class the Professor will have us in detention. I'm sure she'd at least let us get away with a few lines at the most if we explain; Sprout's a good teacher."
"Okay, fine, we'll go and tell her where we were. Good luck on finding it, 'Mione, if it's not there, we'll help you beat Malfoy to a pulp." Harry grinned, grabbed Ron's arm, and started walking quickly towards the Herbology room. Hermione watched them turn a corner, than sprinted towards the stairs. Climbing up them, she looked around carefully, but still she didn't see anything. 
__ I swear, it got knocked up here… but where is it? Where!? Feeling panicky, she glanced around frantically, silently willing her wand to appear. More than once she thought she saw the end sticking up, but every time it turned out to be a bit of wood that had broken off the main banister. Looking at her watch, she realized she had been here looking for at least fifteen minutes. Sighing, she got up, retrieved the quill she had found during her search and, disheartened, walked to class.
Upon her arrival, Sprout looked up, and Hermione stepped up to see her.
"I'm sorry I was late, but-"
"Yes, Weasly and Potter told me. Did you find your wand then, dear?" She asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.
"I don't know where I put it, will I need it much for the lesson?"
"Unfortunately, yes. We are learning how to extract Sinbile Serum from the plants, to get it you require several different charms. You can work with Weasly and Potter, I expect an essay from you too on the best way." She smiled at Hermione. "
I'm sure you'll get perfect marks. Well, best start helping, so far that plant," She gestured to Ron and Harry's plant, which was spraying a fine mist of yellow gas, 
"seems to be in a fairly ticked off mood." Hermione went over to her friends, who greeted her. Inevitably, the second thing out of their mouths was 'Did you find it?' to which she shook her head again. Trying to forget about her missing wand, she turned to the plant.
"Do either of you know what you're doing? Because that gas isn't good. You need to cast a contentment charm on it, then pick off all it's leaves before you slit it open." They looked at her relieved, and they set about fixing their project.
    "So where do you reckon you left it? Or do you think someone took it?" asked Ron before stuffing his mouth full of crackers.
"Shill thing'd Malhoy thook i', no ma'er whad you shay" he added, spraying crumbs, much to Harry's disgust.
"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right, Ron. I looked in my dormitory, in the hall, every step I've taken I doubled back on. All three of us too, not just me. If t were there, we'd have found the bloody thing. _Accio wand _doesn't work either, and the locating charms I tried just showed it as being near the stairs. Which makes no sense, but I suppose if Malfoy did take it he could have jinxed it to not show up. Anyway, I'll confront him tonight, I guess I'll just have to go get a replacement wand until then." Her shoulders sagged.
"Though the wands they have as replacements can barely cast a basic summoning charm. I hope we don't do anything difficult today." 
"Me too. But because after that stupid Sinbile gas I just want to go to sleep, not because of the wand thing. But anyway, Hermione, you'll still be able to out cast anyone else in class, the next closest is Malfoy, and he's not very good. Couldn't hit Grawp with a hex if he tried." Ron nodded and laughed, and more cracker crumbs flew across the table. Gulping he apologized.
"Well, I'm heading down to Dumbledore's office to see about a wand. I've got Arithmancy next anyway, so I won't see you later." They nodded goodbye and Hermione set off to find Dumbledore.
__ _*_*_*_*_
Hey everyone! Please review, I feel so unloved when no one talks to me! Well, maybe not that unloved, but it is so much more fun to write when you know you've got an audience. Plus when I review its always long and frequently. I'm a review-fiend, I enjoy the reviewing more than the story in many cases, but then I just really like to talk.
So I'll shut up now, and I'm begging, please review, flames are welcome, as long as they're constructive ones. No stupid flames that just rant, please, tell what how to fix it, if you hate it that much. Even if your idea of fixing it is to burn my computer, just tell me.
__


	4. 2 Chapters in one day! Yeah, I'm gooood

Hey there, mes Amies! I wrote this chapter and the last as one big one, but I decided to post them separately, because I won't be able to write for a few days after this. My dad is off work for a week for Holidays, and he'll be enforcing the new 'half hour per day' rule for computer. And I need to check email and use MSN, so posting will be delegated for a few days.
_*_*_*_*_*_
__ He had better be there, She thought as she reached the Gargoyle that protected his office.
"Umm… fizzing wizzbee? Coconut cream? Pepper Imp?" After about a minute and a half of guessing and yelling at the Gargoyle, she tried thinking of every candy, gum or sweet she could. Most of the teachers were still at lunch, she had seen Professor Dumbledore leave the table though.
"Canary Cream! Trident! Nestle! Jack-Frosts! Ton-tongue toffee! Pittling-" The heavy stone statue moved away at ton-tongue toffee.
__ Guess he's a customer of Fred and George. Hermione jumped up the stairs to his office two at a time, and knocked at the door. She heard Fawkes ruffle his feathers and peep quietly, she guessed he had just been reborn a few days ago. Dumbledore's voice said something, but she didn't hear what through the door. Presently he opened it up for her and invited her in.
"Ah, Miss Granger. Not often I see you without your friends, it's a treat to speak to the school's best student since Percy or Remus. I think you haven't come here just to chat though, can I help you at all? Or where are my manners, can I offer you some tea first?" She accepted and proceeded to tell him about her missing wand.
"So, I would really like to borrow one of the replacements for a day or two for my lessons, if I got too far behind…" Dumbledore nodded understandingly and stood up, disappearing into a room around the corner. Hermione heard rummaging around and he came out in a minute with a small, oaken case. Setting it carefully onto his desk, Hermione saw that it was covered in a fine layer of dust, she began to doubt whether these wands were any good.
    He unlatched the box, and inside were 6 wands, all in seemingly perfect condition. The Hogwarts insignia was stamped onto the edge of each one.
    "Try them out, they won't be anywhere near as good as your old wand, but the one that suits best should send a few sparks out." Hermione picked up a short reddish one and waved it around, and immediately she got a shock through it. Dropping it quickly, she let out a small yelp.
    "Hmm, it seems the last owner of the wand left a bit of a surprise for you. Well, they can't all do that." Hermione waved another two wands until the fourth one let out a few pathetic sparks into the air. Dumbledore nodded, and Hermione left with her replacement wand. Trying a small unlocking spell on a door, she found it took four tries until it decided to open. Sighing, she figured the time and started off to Arithmancy dejectedly. 
__     There had just better not be any hard spells today. She thought, annoyed at her predicament. She wondered whether Malfoy had stolen her wand. He certainly hadn't been friendly at all since their almost-friendly chat in the hallway.
__     Or at least friendly in the beginning. She climbed the stairs toher class thinking hard. She decided to have a talk with him privately before she did any accusing. And if he said one thing about her being a Mudblood, not only would she get a teacher involved, but she would give Ron full reign to beat his blonde little butt into a pulp. 
_*_*_*_*_*_
    After a long hour and a half listening to the Professor, Hermione got up from her desk, stretched her arms, and grabbed her bookbag. 
    Waving goodbye to Padma, Pavarti's twin, she decided to try to meet up with Malfoy after he got out of Ancient Runes, Crabbe and Goyle weren't in it. Not for lack of trying certainly, they followed Malfoy around like puppies, but Professor Gimactrick was less forgiving than the previous teacher was, and after they destroyed several authentic tablets, neither of them were allowed back to the class. Not that anyone complained, Hermione thought that even Draco himself was glad they were gone. 
    Walking a little faster so that he wouldn't get the chance to escape, she rounded the corner determined to find out what happened to her wand. It was easily her most important possession, and to get a new one this far through the year, and after all the things she had done with the old one… any wizard who new a basic recasting spell had access to many dangerous, and not to mention illegal, spells that she had used. Of course, they were mostly in defense, but in the wrong hands- like say deatheater-father hands such as Malfoy's, it could be a very bad thing.
She spotted him coming out late from the room, other students had already begun gravitating towards their next class, all that was left outside the room was a group of gossiping Hufflepuffs and two Slytherin girls.
Judging it safe to talk to him, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he saw who she was and curled his lip.
"What do you want, Muggle? I'm busy, and to be caught talking to you would be-" 
"Sod off, Malfoy, I'm not here to get insulted." Hermione interrupted angrily. 
"I want to know what the bloody hell you've done with my wand!" Malfoy looked blankly at her for a second, before the familiar smirk returned to his face, although slightly wavering in place.
    "So you want my help, eh, Mudblood? Lost something important, have you? Well, why would I know, or care, where you misplaced you wand." He stared at her expectantly. Hermione felt her face turn red; and not just from anger.
    "Because, _Malfoy_," she spat as though his name were a bad taste in her mouth,
    "Because you were the last one who saw it, when you ran into me on the stairs. So I wondered, since I searched everywhere, whether you had decided to take it from me." 
    "First of all, Granger, you ran into me, not the other way around. And secondly, I wasn't the only one there, as I recall, you were there too." She glared some more at him, but he just stood there looking contemptuously back.
    "Fine, Malfoy. I don't entirely believe you, but if you're not going to say anything helpful…" Her shoulders slumped and her fingers tightened around the near-useless wand she now had, feeling slightly defeated. 
    "I had just hoped you could tell me you had seen it… or had grabbed it, or something."
    "Listen, Granger, I'm sorry you lost you're wand, but I haven't got anything to do with it. Try using a locating charm." Hermione nodded and looked at him, staring into his eyes. They were impossible to read, impossible to understand what went on behind them. He said it in a less-cruel way, before he turned away.
    "Yeah, well… thanks I guess. If you see someone with it, tell me so I can get the bloody thing back." 
    "Don't count on it, Granger… but good luck. Actually, I hope you don't find it ever, I might beat you in class for once." She looked up, but only saw his back. It was hard to tell if he meant it, or whether he was joking. Disgruntled and still no closer to finding anything, she went to her next two classes in an annoyed silence, fist Runes and then Astnomy. She avoided talking to harry and Ron for the whole class, instead she sat down next to Padma. They both had the same lust for learning, and, unlike her sister, Padma didn't giggle over everything.
    Finally it was dinner, and Hermione dropped off her bag in her room and went down to the Great hall to eat.
    Just entering, she looked to the left and saw Malfoy, surrounded by a small group, doing an obvious impression of her asking for help. Only about twenty times more pathetic looking, and he was mimicking her in a high, whiny voice. She gritted her teeth, and he saw her looking her way. His brows furrowed, and he looked at her, before Pansy poked him in the shoulder.
    Practically stomping, she made her way past the other students to where Harry, Ron, and Neville were seated. Sitting down next to Ron, across from Neville and Harry, she recounted her experience, receiving dubious looks in return.
    "So he says he doesn't have it, huh. Well that pretty much makes it kind of odd to see him getting shocked by someone else's wand doesn't it, Harry?" Hermione stared at Ron, who had just shoved a large chunk of bread into his mouth.
    "Ron! What did you see? Argh! You're not going to starve." She whacked him on the back and he swallowed and coughed. After another thirty seconds of him hacking and choking, Harry pointed him wand at his throat and said a charm. He instantly stopped coughing, and he glared at Hermione.
    "Thanks alot. But anyway, I was coming out of Divination, and I got down the steps, and we had to stop be Herbology to see if Harry's lover-girl was there," He rolled his eyes and got a jab in the stomach for it from Harry.
    "Anyway, she wasn't there, but Malfoy was. No teacher either. But he had this wand and he kept waving it around trying to get it to do something, looked like transfigure a plant into a dog or something, I dunno."
"Wolf, not dog, he was trying to get it to turn into a mini wolf. But it didn't work anyway, the spell always came out slightly wrong. Like he just gave the plant ears and teeth when we were there, then the next time he shocked himself. Blue sparks and everything. Hermione, your wands about 10 inches long, right?" She nodded.
"Ten and a quarter, exactly." Harry looked at Ron. 
"It looks pretty bleak then, I bet he had your wand. Maybe we should pay him a visit…" Ron glared menacingly in Draco's direction.
"That would be stupid, and they'd probably break my wand in two if you made them angry enough. Plus Crabbe and Goyle may be stupid, but they're still huge. All you two would do is end up in the hospital wing. I think I'll go see McGonagall about this. Then the lying git won't have any say in it." She decided. Ron nodded his approval, and Harry just popped a sandwich into his mouth.
Having a plan, Hermione decided she might as well wait until the end of dinner to talk to the Professor. Besides, she was hungry. Searching gives you an appetite.
_*_*_*_*_
Sorry about the weird and boring ending, but I'm really, really hungry, I can't help but have food on my mind. Anyway, I'll post as soon as possible, please read and review and all that,
    
    Love y'all lots!


	5. Share a room? Mrrrow

Hey everyone! Well, I'm actually writing this story for once…. FORCING myself to actually. Once you get started you get really into the story though, so its not like I hate writing. Hehe. Anyway. Blur's 'Girls and Boys' is a really cool song. It reminds me of this weird roller-skating rink thing called 'stardust' in Vancouver (where I live) Because of the beat. Anyway, listen to it sometime, and tell me if you hate me yacking about music, so I don't continue wasting time. Anyway, I love this song… It's kinda confusing to understand them. Mostly I just hear something like "…Girls who want boys who like boys who do girls who do boys like they're girls…" A lot of 'Girls!' and 'Boys!' On that song… not surprisingly.
Anyway! Onto the Chapter!
_*_*_*_*_
Ron and Harry talked all during dinner, but Hermione couldn't get her mind off of Draco. He seemed slightly different. Not a physical change, or a change in tone when he spoke to her, or anything really so big as to even be noticeable at all. Unless you were looking for it. But then, if she was looking so hard for a change, maybe she was just imagining it? She shook her head to try to clear away some of the confusion. 
All she really noticed was in his eyes. He still sneered at her and made fun of her, but whenever their eyes met, she noticed that he seemed to be asking for something, and he always looked away quickly. But maybe he just didn't want to stare. 
__ I'm probably over-reacting anyway. She thought. Even with that, she decided to see if he mentioned anything to his friends. Watching him leave with Crabbe and Goyle, she silently counted to one hundred then got up.
"I've got tons of homework to do, I got extra for not having a wand. So, I'm going to get started on it as soon as I can. See you guys later." She gave a small wave, turned and left before they could utter a word. She quickly hurried up the stairs, then stopped dead when she saw Malfoy standing in a group talking animatedly. 
"Listen! I just told you, stop mentioning that stupid wand! Honestly, it's a shame you mother didn't kill you like I'm sure she wanted to. If anyone hears, they'll be off telling that muggle in a second and I'll be expelled. Now shut your traps, or someone will hear us…" 
A series of thudding footfalls were heard, gradually getting quieter until all Hermione could hear was her own breathing. She listened intently but it seemed as though they had left. She peeked her head around the corner and saw Malfoy glance around before opening up the door quietly and locking it behind him. 
Hermione was furious. The git had lied straight to her face without batting an eye! She decided to get McGonagall. The professor was tough but fair, she'd give Malfoy what he deserved, more so than Dumbledore would. Even though she dearly loved the old Headmaster, she sometimes thought he needed a little more follow-through when he disciplined his students.
She sprinted to the Great hall, and looked inside around one of the heavy oak doors that had been propped open. A quick glance told her the Head-of-House wasn't there. She decided to check her office and classroom, so she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to the Transfiguration room. There, as usual, was her teacher. 
Hermione proceeded to tell her what she had heard.
Near the end of her speech, she was nearly screaming at her professor. McGonagall stood up quickly and began briskly striding towards the Head-Boy's room. She turned around and saw Hermione still standing by her desk.
"Come on then, I highly doubt you've come up here for nothing." Hermione obeyed and followed the teacher. It felt like a death march, all the students who saw her trailing morosely behind gaped at her, thinking the perfect Head-Girl had finally gotten in trouble.
Hermione was just feeling worried. What if she had heard wrong? What if McGonagall decided to get new Heads of the school because they couldn't cooperate? She swallowed and decided to focus on the positive.
__ After all, I haven't done anything, and I'll be getting my wand back,. There's nothing to fear, McGonagall likes me better anyway, Malfoy's from Slytherin, and he's lied bef- She was cut off by McGonagall sharply wrapping on Draco's door.
"Mr. Malfoy, I've heard some unpleasant things about you. Concerning the location of Hermione Granger's wand. Now, if your not busy, which I doubt you are being it is a school night and almost past hall hours, let us come in so we can discuss some things." He nodded and they walked in. 
It was nearly the same as her own room, but she saw it was laid out opposite. The bathroom here was on the right instead of the left, the bed was crammed against the far left wall, where as hers was against the right wall. Other than that, it was the same.
McGonagall motioned towards the bed.
    "Sit down, both of you. Now, Draco, Hermione says she hear you talking to Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle about her wand. I'm sure you're quite aware of the circumstances around which it disappeared, and how they are fairly incriminating by themselves. Now, we've both already heard Miss Granger's side, please tell us yours." He straightened, and moved even farther to the side of the bed, as far as he could get from Hermione as possible without falling off the bed. He turned and shot her a glare.
    "Like I said, I just happened to be there to help. If anything, I should be commemorated for helping her. It would have served her right if her bag had fallen because of her own clumsiness-" Hermione whirled around.
    "That's a bloody lie and you know it! It was as much your fault as mine, and it was just plain common sense to help me out, anyone would have who had half a heart, but then maybe you're right, seeing how you don't have a heart at all you ought to be given a bleeding medal for-"
    "That's enough! Be quiet Miss Granger; and Mr. Malfoy, keep to the point. I do not have all night to listen to arguing." Professor McGonagall silenced them both and gave Draco a withering look. He cleared his throat and continued.
    "As I was saying, all I did was help, and I don't have any idea what she means by the alleged conversation I had with my friends. There is no proof, and if you ask them they will deny it."
    "We're not in a courtroom, Malfoy." Hermione hissed at him.
    McGonagall ignored Hermione and smoothly answered.
    "I have no doubt your friends would deny it, Mr. Malfoy. But with this disturbance, perhaps a letter to your father would be in order, if your not willing to be more helpful…" Draco paled. His father would be furious to learn he had been involved with the Muggle in any way. Especially if he was going to get disgraced in school because of it.
    (A/N- Interrupting you all to tell you something VERY important!! Happy BC Day!! Everyone from British Columbia—Be glad to live in the best province this side of Canada! [Which is easy because everyone knows Alberta and Saskatchewan suck ass… kidding!] and If you don't--- Make a fool of yourself by running up the streets screaming "Go BC!" or "Happy BC day!!" So, there ya go… GO BC!)
    "Alright… I didn't take it, per se, but I helped it get lost… But I still didn't steal the Muggle's wand, she had entirely no reason to harass me the way she-"
    "It seems she does. Now, what do you mean, 'helped it get lost'?" Her eyes drilled into Draco's He got the feeling she was judging his every move, his every hesitation, and calculating how long it took him to answer… She was expertly reading him and he felt as though she already knew what he was going to say. The thought unnerved him.
    "Well, I… I kicked it over the edge when she picked up her bag." He cursed himself for stumbling, now for sure she knew it wasn't an accident. He had hoped he could say it was and somehow talk his way out.
    It was Draco Malfoy's 'third strike.' He was seriously in danger of being expelled, as McGonagall had informed him several times. 'If you break the rules in such a careless way again, Mr. Malfoy, you might not be returning to classes the next day.' He pictured his father's face after reading a letter of expulsion from Hogwarts.
    Hermione watched Draco pale visibly, and she took it to mean he was finally realizing he was in trouble. She smirked inwardly. He was going to get it this time…
    "So you purposefully knocked it over the edge of the staircase, then proceeded to lie about it, not only to Hermione herself, but to me, the Deputy Headmistress, as well as your teacher." It was not a question, but Draco nodded anyway. It was the truth… although only part of it. But if McGonagall didn't ask, he wouldn't tell.
    "I think you will be serving detention for the next month or so, as well as one hundred points from Slytherin. I also feel that if you are in trouble for another thing, however minor, you will not get off so easily, that expulsion you are slowing working towards will be right there. Do you understand?"
    Draco mumbled a yes. He couldn't believe his good luck. Not only had he not been expelled, but his Father wouldn't even receive a letter!
    Hermione just glared at him. He had looked her in the eye and lied. Then done the same to McGonagall… and all he got was detention? He had been warned over and over… and he got off that easily! It was just… just unthinkable! She stood up quickly
    "You can't mean that all he gets?? He lied! He would still be lying about it if you hadn't— And all the warnings you keep giving him, all he does is get detention and points off? I've lost that much for helping someone make a potion! He should get his position as Head Boy revoked, or expelled, or have something on his record, or-" She was swiftly cut off my McGonagall.
    "Hermione! He has been punished, but yet you criticize my decision? Let me remind you, it is I who is the Professor, you're the student. And also, perhaps both of you should have your titles removed… if the Head Boy and Girl can't get along, then what kind of role model is that?" She looked at them both.
    They wore nearly identical expressions of shock. They started protesting as soon as it had sunk in.
    "You couldn't I haven't done-"
    "She was the one who argued, why-"
    "But he started it, I had a good reason to argue!"
    "Yeah, but I confessed! You just couldn't handle that I didn't get ex-"
    "Didn't get expelled like you should have! I shouldn't have to have my title stripped, I only wanted my wand back!"
    "Well I just told you where it was!"
    "Not until she made you, you stupid prat, you wouldn't have unless-"
    "Well why should I, I accepted the punishment, it was you who couldn't!" The were talking loudly and at the same time, they had both stopped listening to each other to throw accusation and pleading her way. McGonagall raised her hand and spoke loudly through the melee. 
    "Both of you! This is exactly what I mean! I will not accept that the two students that are supposed to be setting an example, who are supposed to be showing inter-house friendliness and cooperation, are bantering like children! You were chosen because of your work and willingness to learn, as well as I thought both of you would strive to. Yes Malfoy, you too. Even if you deny it." He wore an expression of doubt anyway.
    "If you worked together, you would accomplish so much, but instead you have to fight over everything. I am honestly disappointed in you. Especially you, Hermione, I would have expected you to be more… diplomatic. But my feelings aside, it would be disruptive to change Heads this far into the year, as well as I'm sure neither of you would like that… But if you cannot agree…" She trailed off purposefully, and sure enough they took the bait.
    "No! We'll try harder, it's just a minor problem anyway, right, Malf- I mean Draco?"
    "Yes, we've worked it out, there no need to inconvenience _everyone_ by changing the Head Boy and Girl… I'm sure we could agree more if we just tried to see through… the other's perspective." 
    McGonagall rolled her eyes in her head… amazing how fast the canaries sang a different tune… but still, they needed to work together to accomplish anything. Especially with Voldemorte and all his ilk. Unity was important during this time.
    "Yes, I'm sure you could. But that 'perspective' you mentioned, Draco, has given me an idea. You would know each other much better, if you spent time together… therefor I think you should share a room." They immediately looked shocked, then repulsed. She realized her slip.
    "Pardon. Not a room, I meant a set of rooms. You naturally would have your own place to sleep…" Minerva stopped herself from blushing. She needed them to see this in all seriousness, not get childish ideas.
    "Instead of each having your won quarters, you will both move into Mr. Malfoys rooms. You don't have much decorating the walls, so it will be easy enough for me to simply teleport Hermione's things here. All you will stand to lose is that extra storage room." She gestured to the closed door to the left of her, across from the bathroom. It was about as big as the main bedroom, so there should be no trouble.
    "I hope that living together, if only for part of the time, will help you two see eye to eye. Or at least respect one another. Now, Draco, you have until tomorrow to clean out whatever may be in that room as well as clean up a bit. Hermione, you will go back to your room and pack up all your things. If a shrinking spell is not too difficult, you could perhaps make some things smaller. I doubt you'll be able to shrink the larger things, like the bed, but those I can teleport.
    Now, you have around ten minutes until students are not allowed in the halls. You can decide things now if you want… I expect you'll want to divide up the rooms or some such thing. 
    I must be going, I'll be there to move you belongings after classes tomorrow, Hermione. 
    I trust both of you will be happy with my decision in the long run." She walked out the door, her robes swishing. Hermione and Draco were left sitting on the bed.
    "Damn you, Granger! Why did you-" She silenced him.
    "Just shut it, Malfoy. It's not as if I'm happy… we might as well try to get along, though. So please, make some effort. I really don't want to watch another seventh year become the Head Girl in my place." 
    She left with that, slamming the door as if to emphasize her point. Draco just stood there, staring at where she had departed from for a long while, before going to bed.
    McGonagall walked briskly down the hallways, passing her office in favor of going down some stairs. The air got cooler the farther down she went, and she pulled her robes closer to her.
    It was uncharacteristic of her to be visiting Severus, but seeing how it was his student she thought she ought to tell him. She bet he would see the humor in it as well. The two students were both so alike, even if they didn't see it. They would get along extremely well if they tried, or, like they were now, they would be enemies. 
    Even if Severus wasn't particularly fond of the Gryffindor, he saw the similarities between Hermione and his favorite student.
__     Just think of how much they could accomplish if they worked together… really, if there is two people who disprove the pureblood/muggle bias, it's them. Not that either would ever notice, or admit it. 
(A/N- Heyhey! Finished at last! Argh, I'm busy being a camp counselor this past week, and this one too, and after that I'm flying to Ontario to visit my relatives in Toronto! So in other words…. Don't count on many updates… well, please, please review, I'm really happy about the ones I've gotten, and thanks to you all. This is a fairly good-sized chapter, I hope you agree… its around 2700 words.)


End file.
